With the development of mobile terminals and wearable electronic products, more and more products integrate optical sensing chips with micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). The thickness of the chip package is increased by stacking optical sensing chips with the MEMS chips. In addition, since the package of the optical sensing chip requires a transparent window that allows light to pass, a transparent colloid body is required to be formed on the optical sensing chip. However, in forming the thick transparent colloid body, the wire bonding is easily bent, and the internal stress is increased.